Tournament of Hearts
by DislicksicPotatoe
Summary: six years after the Pharoh left, he returns and Yugi's life is perfect. He's got the girl of his dreams, Anzu, and the other him has returned. But when a new tournament openns up run by a phyco out to distroy their lives, more may be at risk than a title.
1. I Should Be Sleeping

AN: I dedicate this chapter/story to my besties Jenifer, Hayley, Cortney, Lexi, and, most importantly, my sis. LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Each chapter has a song name, so if you get bored, look it up! I appreciate all comments that ARE NOT flames or meant to discourage. I love hearing your views if they are stated in a nice wayIf you don't like it, don't read it! Thanx ;D

At midnight the night before New Year's Eve, Yugi was asleep, a strange occurrence. He hardly ever slept. Though Yami had been gone for six years, it made no difference. Yugi's head was still too empty. He could hardly stand it.

He was lost in the world of his dreams, each one swirling around in his head. Picture after picture flashed in sequence, a carefully planned movie made by the director that was his subconscious. He was almost so overwhelmed by his thoughts to notice the laughter ringing in the back of his head. "Still dreaming about her, I see," a familiar voice mocked.

Yugi shot bolt upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes, "Atem?"

The voice laughed, "Have other spirits been lounging around in your head in my absence?"

"It really is you!" Yugi practically shouted, "We've all missed you! And my head has been so…so empty without you!"

"If you really missed me, where's my welcome home juice box?"

This time Yugi laughed, "It's great to have you back, Pharaoh."

"It's nice to be back, Yugi. Now, go back to sleep. You look like you need it." Yugi did as commanded and lay back in his bed, closing his eyes. Despite his excitement that his friend was back, he was exhausted. It didn't take him long to drift deeply back into his dreams.

Two hours later, he was awaked by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. His eyes still closed he reached over and brought it to his ear, "What?" he asked somewhat groggily.

"Yugi-Boy!" came the energetic voice on the other end.

He sighed, he should have known. "Pegasus, I'm sure it's bright and sunny on your island but here it's," he peeked at the clock, "two-o-clock in the morning. I hope this is important."

"Well, there are a couple of Kaiba's… well, I want to say minions, but that seems like the wrong word-"

"Nope. Minions is fine."

"-and they have a little business proposition. And, since you're the main share holder…"

"No."

"He said no , boys," He seemed to shout, "Goodbye."

"That all?" Yugi questioned.

"Seems like it."

"Goodbye."

"Goodnight!" He hung up the phone and settled back into his bed.

"Interesting conversation," Atem commented, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah. No stranger than normal."

"Well you'll have tomorrow to sleep-"

"Nope. We're going to Mai's New Year's eve party tomorrow night."

"The-"

"Na-uh. We're starting a new tournament the first." Yugi said tiredly, starting to drift to the edge of sleep.

"That's an interesting bit of information that would have been nice to know earlier,' Atem said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," but at that moment Yugi was too far into sleep to care.

****

Seto Kaiba sat at his computer screen, typing up the last few things needed for the morning. Just a few more sentences and he'll be-

A dialog box popped up on the screen, declaring he had got an e-mail. He sighed and clicked the close button. But, instead of closing, it opened to:

Tournament of Hearts

You, Seto Kaiba, are here by invited to the dueling competition Tournament of Hearts. The grand prize winner will receive a cash prize of $1,000,000 and whatever his, or her, heart desires most.

Accept Decline

Kaiba snorted, no way. _I don't need any money_, he thought, _and I can get whatever I want._ But, as he pushed the decline button, the same screen popped up once more. Confused, he pushed it again. Nothing.

_What the- _he clicked and clicked and clicked and clicked, each time with the same result. "What are you doing, Seto?" his nineteen-year-old brother asked from the couch, pausing in his endless endeavor to find a worthwhile TV station.

"Working," Kaiba answered automatically, clicking the decline button once again.

"Yeah," Mokuba commented, "then what's with the clicking?"

Kaiba sighed, "Don't you have homework or something, Mokuba?"

"But our classes haven't resumed yet, so I have a few days."

"Have you even started yet?" He asked, clicking the button again.

"I've got about an eighth done!"

Kaiba turned to face his brother and cocked an eyebrow, "So they're teaching you math now? I was wondering when they would get to that."

"Ha ha. Real funny, Seto."

He shrugged, "I try."

Mokuba glanced past his brother at the computer screen, "What's that?"

Kaiba blinked, "What's what?"

"That!" He gestured at the screen.

"Oh, just some tournament," he replied, clicking 'decline' on a few more pop ups.

"And you're not gonna enter?"

"No."

"Why not?" Mokuba asked, completely ignoring the TV.

"Because," Kaiba explained, "it interrupted my work. Anything that interrupts my work isn't worth my time," He looked pointedly at his little brother who blinked in response.

"You're not gonna enter?"

"No," he said again and, once again clicked the button. Same results. This continued for several minutes before he got frustrated. When will these damn things end. He let out a growl of frustration and clicked the accept button. Instantly, the screen vanished. Mokuba chuckled. "Oh, go do your homework," Seto snapped.

Mokuba threw up his hands in response, offered an "Alright!" and headed for his room.

About an hour later, he turned off the computer and headed to his room. Mokuba's door was hanging wide open, so he looked inside. He was hanging limp on his bed halfway off the bed. Kaiba sighed and walked into his room, gently placing the other half of his little brother onto the bed. After years of doing this same task, it wasn't an easy habit to break. He was a lot easier to move back then, not to mention a lot easier to keep under control. He lay down in his bed and fell asleep, thinking about the upcoming tournament.

He woke up the next morning before his brother and made the first of the three pots of coffee they usually go through in the morning. His brother walked out his room, growling and grumbling, as Kaiba poured his first cup. "Good morning." Kaiba said sarcastically. His brother only grumbled in response.

He walked over to the computer and turned it on. Instantly, a dialog box announced his new e-mail. Sighing, he looked at the sender. Bronya Sahan. Didn't ring a bell. The e-mail popped open. There was only one line of text:

See you there. ;)

*****

Bronya Sahan sat in her chair, watching her game unfold. Seto Kaiba was an easy choice. He didn't care about much, but what he did care about, he would do anything for. It was a nice contrast to Yugi, who cares too much for everyone around him. The two of them in a face off for what they love most… The thought made her tingle in anticipation.

"Maybe I was wrong, Larry, " she said, pressing her face close to the glass to get a better look at her goldfish and stroking the glass affectionately, "maybe this will be more interesting than I thought.

She threw back her head and laughed.


	2. Tick Tock

**AN:**This chapter is just, well, awkward. All the mental conversations are in italics. I also **CANNOT **spell to save my life. lol! Anyhow, Have fun with this chapter. But, do keep in mind Yugi is _slightly_ taller now. The notes on pepoles names are for my friends. Don't worry, you'll get it!

_You can still back out you know, _the voice rang in his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. Twenty year old Yugi and his friends were at Mia's legendary New Years Eve party. It was five minutes to midnight and Yugi had never been more nervous. Yami was no help, but, then again, when was he.

Yugi shook his head, "No way," He smiled, "I can do it this year!"

Yami chuckled,_ Which is what you said last year… and the year before… and the year before…_

Yugi huffed and scanned the room form Anzu (Tea). Each year he had tried to kiss her and each year he failed miserably. But this year was going to be different, despite what is alter ego thought.

With two minutes left to midnight, he found her standing and talking to Mai. He made his way over to her slowly, taking his time. One minute. He was finally at her side, Ke$ha blaring from the speakers, drowning out all sound. Atem muttered something about not being able to hear himself think.

The music stopped and the countdown began. Atem chuckled and the crowd yelled, "10!" _Come on, Yugi, _he mentally scolded himself, _you can do this!_

_"_9!" Atem echoed the crowd in his head._ Shut up! _Yugi inwardly snapped, but his alter ego paid no heed.

"8!" By now, Anzu had noticed Yugi'spresence and was staring at him questionably. He smiled sligtly embarrased. _Come on, Yugi,_Atem encoraged_, you're so close_!

"7!"

_Shut up_!

"6!"

_I was just-_

_"5!"_

_No! Just be quiet!_

"4! "

_I was being supportive._

"3!"

_No, you were being an ass._

"2!"

_Did you just swear at me! You've never-_

"1!"

_Oh, just-_ He mental conversation was cut off as he remembered his task. He turned toward Anzu. He had grown in the last few years, but she was still a few inches taller than him. He reached up and kissed her. A few people snikered, or turned and made a comment to their friend, but, overall, not verry many noticed. Her arms wrapped themselves lightly around his neck as she kissed him back.

Their kissed deepened untill Yugi heard the small chuckle in the back of his head. He broke away. "What?" Anzu asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"I'll... I'll be right back," Yugi said heading for the door, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Sitting in her chair, she watched the events of the night. She almost had to laugh out loud. This realy was too easy! What she needed was a challange. _But that comes later,_ she thought to herself, swirling her finger around the edges of her fishes bowl. "What do you think, Larry?" she asked, as the fat little goldfish swam around and around in little circles.

She was scilent for a moment, listening to the quiet of her fish.

Then she nodded, "Me too, Larry. I think we've had our fun for tonight. let's let the Love Birds get to theirs."

* * *

_What are you doing? _Atem asked, confused, _Isn't that the moment you've been waiting for for years?_

_Yeah, but I never thought there would be another person in my head._

_Ouch._

Yugi sighed. Atem could be so melodramatic! As he neared his destination, he smiled. Atem was going to be pissed!

_What are you planning?_ Atem asked, instantly on gaurd. He knew yugi well enough to know he was not all cute eyes and a childish smile.

Yugi didn't answer. He reached out a hand to knock on the door.

_You wouldn't, _Atem said shocked.

"I'm sorry, Atem," Yugi said out loud.

_NO!_ Yugi tried to knock on the door but Yami took over. pulling his hand back.

_Thats not fair! _Yugi whined, taking over his own body once again. Before His other self could protest, he knocked on the door and smirked triumphantly.

There was a thud on the other side of the door and a distinctly girlish giggle. A few moments later the door opened to show Honda (Tristan), shirtless, his hair messy, smiling uneasily at them, "So, Yugi... S'up?"

Yugi almost laughed, "Nothing. So, Honda... S'up?"

"Yugi, could we maybe...um...hurry?" There was that giggle again.

"Shizuka (Serenity) wouldn't happen to be in there would she?"

"What do you want?"

Yugi reach up and pulled off the puzzle, "Hold on to this. Make sure you don't break it," He gave it to Honda and started to walk away, then came back,"or break it." And he started away again.

From the door her heard, "Honda, put it away. It's staring at me!" Then Honda's voice calling after him, "Don't tell Jonouchi (Joey)!"

"Don't tell Jonouchi what? We're not even having this conversation!" Yugi yelled back and run down the hall.

Anzu was still there when he got back. "I was woundering if you left me."

Yugi laughed somewhat nervously, "Me? Never."

She held out her hand to him, "Come on," He took it and they left the party.

**AN:**Yeah, sucky end right? It's been a realy long day. The next chapter is the start of the tournament. YAY!!!! New people, old oponants, and adult playing childrens card games. More awkwardness to come1 Just pleeze don't give up on me! Tanx!!! 3


	3. Do Ya Really Wanna Play?

**AN:** YAY! Free time! I want to say a special thanx to dbzgtfan2004 for your comment. You told me to write more, so here you go!I'm sorry I took so long. I tried, I realy did. But inbetween school, babysitting, and cleaning I've had, like, no time. I haven't slept right in the past month not to mention the dreaded writers block! P.S: Yeah, this chapter is crappy. Just Pleeez don't give up on me!

* * *

The sun rose steadily into the sky in Domino, slowly burning it's way into Yugi's closed eyes. He opened his eyes and glanced at the figue lying beside him. He smiled, how could he not! Anzu had always taken his breath away and now was no exception. Then, he glanced at the clock. 9:25, he was going to be late!

He shook Anzu gently, "Anzu, we better get up before the others come looking for us." She grumbled slightly, but Yugi knew it would be impossable for her to go back to sleep now.

He got up, dressed, and headed down to get Atem. He was going to be upset. Yugi tried to shrug away the guilt, Atem would just have to get used to it.

The door to Honda's room opened as he reached it and Honda stepped out, puzzle in hand. "Yugi, I was just gonna go look for you. Here," He handed Yugi the puzzle, " You better hurry. You're gonna be late."

"Thanks Honda!" Yugi grabbed the puzzle and slipped it over his neck as he bolted down the hall._ Good morning!_ he greeted his other self happily. Silence. _Oh, come on Atem! don't be mad!_

_Ha! easy for you to say!_ Atem growled, _you didn't have to listen to _them _all night!_

_How will you ever forgive me,_ Yugi said rolling his eyes.

_I won't,_ he could see Atem croosing his arms and turning his back to him inside his head.

_Fine I guess you don't want to play a childrens card game._

There was a pause. then, the Pharoh sighed, _Fine. But if it ever happens again..._

_You'll never forgive me,_ Yugi snickered, _got it._

* * *

Surprisingly, he managed to make it there in time for his first duel. His opponent was a girl named Victoria, a new duelist and, really, nothing special. She was, however quite the flirt. Her attempts to flirt with Yugi over the feild had no effect. He kept glancing at the sidelines toward Anzu.

Mai glanced between the two, woundering what was wrong with her friends. The glances Yugi was giving Anzu were... diffrent somehow. She wracked her brain for some explanation. She couldn't find either of them after the countdown last night, but that wasn't too unusal, after all, Yugi needeed sleep for the tournament. But, now that she thought about it...

She burst into laughter, interupting Victoria's turn. "What is it!" the young duelist snapped at the gigling girls, for Shizuka had joined Mai's giggles.

"Oh," Mai said taking a deep breath, "it's nothing, really. Continue."

Yugi played his card just as Honda's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"What!" Jonouchi asked, feeling strangly out of the loop. Honda leaned over and wispered somthing to him. Then Jonouchi shouted "little Yugi got laid!"

Yugi could feel his face flush and in the shadow of his embaressment the first thing out of his mouth was "Well he's been doing your sister for who knows how long!" He pointed accusingly at Honda, Then fell silent. Two words were clearly written on Jonouchi's face: Brooklyn Rage.

_Well,_ Atem muttered, _we're screwed._

Then Yugi laughed. They all turned to look at him and he froze. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Honda breathed a small sigh of relief. "You mean, he's not...?" Jonouchi questioned.

Yugi shook his head and Jonouchi laughed with him. Victoria shook her head, " What strange people,"she muttered.

* * *

Kaiba wandered towards the parked limo. This contest was diffrent from most he had been to. You had assigned duels, one every day till the finalists were picked. a waste of time, in his opinion. His duel wasn't any challenge, but that was no surprise. He was leagues ahead of evryone else at this tournament.

A woman's voice reached his ears, soft and persuading, "Let go."

He turned to see a small woman struggeling to get out of the grip of a big man. The growled his responce in a low, menacing voice, "Not a chance, girlie. You're mine-"

"I'm not!" She managed to rip her wrist out of his grasp. She seemed to be handling herself fine. He would watch and asses the siduation rationaly and interfere if things got out of hand.

But all rational thought left his mind as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed around him and the girl hit the ground. He angrily made his way over to the man. He lifted him up by the colar of his shirt and growled, "What the hell do you tink you're doing?"

* * *

Her cheek stung from were he had hit her. No matter how often that happened, she would never be used to it. She opened her eyes to see there was another man . He had her attacker by the collar and she heard him growl, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her attacker sputtered, he had never been confronted by someone bigger than he was. He tried to form words but, ultimitally, failed. "I'll give you ten seconds to give me a good explination," The other man snarled then threw her attacker to the ground and she heard a bone snap as he landed on it wrong. The new man kicked him twice in the gut, leaving him gasping for breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted them both to leave her alone. Maybe he'll take a hint. She counted slowly to ten, then opened her eyes and saw...

A boot?

She followed the boot up untill she found a pair of sapphire eyes, blue and expressionless, satring down at her. She blinked in surprise. He seemed so familiar. Then he spoke, softer than before holding out a hand, "Well, get up."

Cautiously she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He turned and started to walk away. "Wait!" She called out, surprising herself, "W-What's your name?"

There was a pause, then the man answered. "Seto."

She smiled at him, ignoring the pain in her cheek, "Thank you, Seto."

He nodded, turned away, then turned back again. "Will you be alright?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

She shrugged, "I'll find somewhere to stay tonight."

Seto sighed, "Come. You can stay with me."

"I couldn't-"

"I don't want you to die out on the streets after I just saved your life Miss..."

"Kisara," the girl answered with a smile, "No last name, just Kisara."

Seto nodded and lead her towards the limo.

* * *

"My, my, my, Larry, What do we have here?" Bronya said, squinting at the screen in front of her as the pale girl climbed into the young CEO's limo, "A mild turn of events? A new little pawn for my game?"

Larry blubbed in responce.

"You're right, my pet. Verry verry interesting."

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you go. The song for this chapter is from the Totaly Pokemon soundtrack (Yeah, I'm a dork. Deal with it.) Listen closely for the perverted messages in a song done by 4kids!


	4. My Own Prison

**AN: **Sorry, it's been a long summer and the stupid document didn't want to load...but look, another chapter! And yay for crappy minor characters from season 1 and sisters who double as spell-checkers!

WARNING: We don't know the Japanese names of some characters, but they only appear once. And Mai is referred to by her dub name because I can't spell it otherwise. And cards...they're ALL English-named.

* * *

The weeks passed with one duel after another. Yugi spent the mornings dueling, the afternoons with Anzu, and the nights getting used to the spirit that had returned to living in his head. It wasn't long before he made it into the finals.

Jonouchi wasn't doing too bad, either. He'd defeated Rex, Weevil, Mako, and others Yugi had never met before, and was currently dueling Mai Valentine.

"Now, I'll play Time Wizard to change my Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon!" Jonouchi called across the dueling field. "Now, Thousand Dragon, attack her Harpies and destroy her life points!"

Mai flinched as her precious harpies were destroyed, taking her life points with them. Shizuka cheered.

"Way to go, Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi grinned. "I won!"

"Only because I let you," Mai said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She and Jonouchi were in something of an on-off relationship.

"Of course you...hey, is that _Bakura_?"

"I think so," Yugi said. "And...is he dueling _Kaiba_?"

"Let's go watch," Honda decided.

So Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Mai, Honda, Shizuka, and Yugi's grandpa(who seemed to have nothing better to do than watch his grandson's best friend play children's card games) went over to watch Bakura's duel.

His opponent was, in fact, Seto Kaiba, who had three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field and barely a dent in his life points, where Bakura was down to 800 life points and had only a single Kuriboh. Yugi didn't even know Bakura had a Kuriboh.

"What's wrong with this picture," Honda said, causing Bakura to notice their presence.

"You never told us you were in the tournament, Bakura," Anzu accused.

"Not for much longer," Bakura said, as Kaiba attacked, destroying Bakura's life points. Bakura sighed and hung his head in shame.

"Hey," Yugi said, coming up to his friend, "why don't you come hang out with us? We haven't seen you since you got back from England."

Anzu shrugged, "I have to work, but you boys have fun."

* * *

"Now way! That's what wanker means!"Honda cried as Yugi and Jonouchi stared in amazement.

Bakura took a sip of his smoothie, smiled, and nodded, "We have all sorts of ways to cuss out Americans while still being 'polite' and 'Britishy..."

Then his jaw dropped as he stared out the window. "That's disgusting!" he cried, "There are classes for that!"

Jonouchi looked out the window and laughed. There was a sign that read: "Shagging Classes."

"It's a dance," he assured his British friend. Bakura blushed and took another sip of his smoothie.

* * *

"My, my. larry, are they all here?"

Larry swam in little circles, snapping up the flakes of food sprinkled in the water.

"Then the Game begins," she smiled and pressed a button on her desk, "Bring the girl."

* * *

Shizuka made her way down the street, looking at stores as she went. She preferred this to listening to the boys talk. They made no sense. She sighed inwardly.

She heard a soft rustle, then a painfilled moan coming from the ally on her right. Turning, she saw a woman crumpled on the ground. She instantly ran over to help.

"Ma'am?" She asked, "Ma'am, are you-" arms wrapped around her from behind and a rag was pressed to her face. She tried to scream, but no sound came. She could feel the drugs seeping into her system, making her wozy. She couldn't feel, couldn't think.

All went black.


	5. Click Click BOOM!

**AN: **Another one! I'm hoping to get this up right away, but I have to watch a play my little brother made with his toys so...

This chap is comedy and awkwardness galore! Mostly SetoXKisara, they're kinda fun to write. And most of the italics are thoughts of the people speaking before them... just FYI...

* * *

"My cat does not drink coffee!" Mokuba half yelled half laughed, "besides, she's too short to reach and too fat to try."

"That's what she wants you to think," Kisara countered, trying her best to look serious, "She drank the last of the coffee and she's trying to pin it on me."

"She is."

"Yes."

"Realy?"

She laughed, "Yes, realy."

"And that's the best you can come up with? The _cat_ did it?"

The door opened and Seto walked into the room, laptop under his arm. She smiled, taking her que, "Mabe Seto drank it!" Seto looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"So," Mokuba said smirking, "first you blame my cat, the you blame my brother?" He made a soft _tisk-_ing sound.

"What ? Seto drinks coffee." Her voice was still soft and quiet.

"True," the young Kaiba pondered over this thought.

"How do we know he didn't?" She smirked with him.

"Seto," Mokuba accused, "How dare you drink the last of the coffee! You should be ashamed!"

Seto didn't look up from his laptop, "Should I?"

"That is a horrible horrible thing you did Seto," Kisara said, putting her face in her hands and pretending to cry, "How (sniff) How could you do such a thing?"

A slight smile played on Seto's lips, "Kissy-"

Mokuba laughed, "_Kissy? _What's wrong with you?"

Kisara looked up at Seto, then she turned to Mokuba, "That's ok, all my friends call me Kissy."

"And I don't get to call you Kissy"

"_Pshh_, you're not a friend, " she said, pushing him away, "I barely know you."

"Rejection."

Seto got up and walked out. He had better things to do then listen to those two argue over nothing.

What did he feel for that girl anyway?

_Feel?_He was Seto Kaiba. He didn't _feel_ anything for anyone.

But still...

No. He felt nothing. Absolutely nothing for her. Not for her pale skin, or her white hair, or her soft way of talking, or those clear shining blue eyes...

He sighed as he sat in the back of his limo. Yes, yes he did feel something. If only he could name it...

* * *

Evening fell around the Kaiba mansion and Seto sat in his bedroom/office working. If he could get this done by tomorrow...

A soft knock came on the door. He sighed, "Yes?"

The door opened and closed with a quiet click, "Hi," came the soft voice.

"Kisara," He didn't look up from his computer.

She moved over to the desk and still he didn't look up, so she did the only thing she thought would work. She perched herself on the dest in front of him.

He looked up at her then, and she smiled down at him. Damn those eyes, they made her forget everything.

Seto was some what flustered, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "You know, some people whould take that as an open invetation to rape you_." Damn it_, he thought to himself_, way to be a creep_.

Kisara ran with it, "It's not rape if it's consenting." She bit her lip_, Just wow, Kisara, that was way to forward. Quick, just change the subject_. "Besides, who has sex on a desk_?" Wow, Kisara. Really_?

"A lot of people actually." _Damn it, just shut up!_

"Allrighty then. Let's supose we were to have sex," _Couldn't you have used _any _other example, _"and someone walked in. Would you rather they be scared for life," she patted the desk, then gestured to the bed, "or slightly embarrassed?"

If Seto had been capable of doing anything than make a complete fool of himself, he would have smirked, "Meantle scaring so deep no tharapist could fix it."

To his amazement Kisara giggled, then she bit her lip and pushed a lose strand of hair from her face, "I'd never have sex on a desk." _Oh, Kisara, you moron! He probably thinks you're a creep! _

"Really?" _Fine, whatever. She allready thinks you're a creep._

"Never." _Unless- No Kisara! Don't think! Just-_

He stood, towering over her, and leaned forward slightly, bracing himself by putting his hands on the desk on either side of her. _What the hell are you thinking, Kaiba? _That was a wonderful question. And the answer was: He wasn't. For once in his life he wasn't thinking.

She instictively leaned back. Then she brought her lips to his and kissed him. He went stiff for a moment and she pulled away, turning her head to the side and pushing more blue tinged hair behind her ear. _Nice, Kisara. Wonderful._

He turned her face back to his and kissed her. What the hell was he doing?

She kissed him back, wrapping her slender, pale arms around his neck. Their kisses deepened and her hands made their way to the first button on his shirt, unbuttoning it. They broke away for a moment as he pulled her shirt over her head.

He picked her up then and carried her over to the bed. She pushed him away gently, "What about Mokuba?" she asked him quietly.

"Mokuba can sleep through anything," he said, then added, "If you don't wa-" He didn't get to finish his sentence she brought her lips back to his, silencing him.

* * *

The sun was rising slowly but surely into the cloudless sky. Kisara cuddled into Seto's chest scilace filling the room. "Well," she said looking into his eyes, "what I was _going _to say before you so rudely seduced me," he rolled his eyes, "I... I'm going to go stay with a friend..."

There was a pause. "You don't have too."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome..."

"That's a long way off," he said, playing with a strand of her hair, "Mokuba likes you."

"Oh, _Mokuba _likes me, huh?" she laughed. He gave her a barely there smile and kissed her.

Then her cell phone rang.

"That would be her," she said with a laugh, reaching over the edge of the bed to grab her skirt and pulling her cell out of its pocket, "She's alway's had shitty timing."

"Give me the phone, then."

"No! You'll say something mean!"

"Most likely."

"No." she said then clicked the phone on.

* * *

"Hey, Jen, " Jenifer heard Kisara say on the other end.

"Sorry to call you this early, but Marik and I just got home." Jenifer explained.

"No, no. That's okay..." She could hear another voice on the other end but couldn't make it out.

"Kissy," she said agast, "is there a guy in your room?"

"No, no, no! Why would I have a guy in my room?" there was that voice again, this time she responded with an oh-so-quiet "No."then quickly added, "So what have you and Marik been up to? Wait... don't answer that!"

"Would you belive me if I said there is nothing sexual going on in this house?"

Marik's voice came echoing through the tiny house, "Babe, where are my pants."

Jenifer laughed, "Just a minute. I PUT THEM ON THE ROOF!"

The mysterious mumble comtinued in the background. "No, " Kisara answered it, "stop."

"Which brings us back to the subject at hand..."

Kisara sighed, "Can I just talk to you at the Dairy Queen later?"

"I guess... Marik say hi!"

"Hey Kisara." was his automatic responce.

"Hi Marik, bye Marik, bye Jen."

"See you at the Dairy Queen Kissy!"

No direct responce came, but they head the conversation on the other end:

"Gosh, I hate you!"

"That's not what you said last night."

*click*

* * *

"Great, now she thinks we did something, she said putting her phone on the head board and let Seto wrap his arms around her.

"We _did_ do something," was his responce.

"Yea, but not while we were talking to her. Now hand me my bra."

He dangled it over the side of the bed, "Give me my shirt."

"Give me my bra first."

"I don't trust you."

"I dont trust _you_."

He held the Bra firther out her reach.

"Are you really _that_ immature?" she laughed.

"I'm immature? _I'm _immature?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Please, Seto?"

He handed it to her. She smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Well, well. which to choose. Decisions, ddecisions." she tapped her chin with her index finger, "What do you think, Larry?"

Blub, blub, blub, blub.

"I concur. Such fun today will be!"

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba came storming into Seto's office at Kaiba Corp. that morning with the accusation of, "Damn it Seto, care about sonething else for a change!"

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?" Seto asked, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Some creeps just tried to kidnap me! _Again!_"

"What for now?" the elder brother sighed.

"I don't know! they tried to kidnap me, I fought back, one said 'not him, the other one' and they got in the car and drove off!"

_The other... no! Kisara!_ there was only a slight chance that's what they meant but he wasn't going to lose her, not when he just got her back. he was out the door in a second and in the limo in another. He pulled out his phone and diled her namber.

"Hi," she answered almost immedatly.

"Kissy, were are you?"

"I-I'm at the Dairy Queen with Jen. Are you okay, Seto?"

He sighed, "Ya, I'm fine. Just stay there, ok?"

"Alrighty then." *click*

It was another minute till his phone rang. He glanced at the number, "Spit it out Ishtar."

"Um, you know Kisara, right?"

"Faster."

"Jen's freaking out, she said she's just been kidnapped-"

A stream of cuss words escaped his lips and he hung up the phone.

Ten seconds later came another ring.

It was Kisara's number.

"Kissy, are-"

"Enjoying my little game, hmm?" It was a female voice with the slightist accent.

"Who is this?" Kaiba growled.

"So many questions," she sighed in dissipointment, "they told me you were smart."

"Where's Kisara?"

"Don't worry, you'll see her at the finals."

*click*

* * *

**AN: **two in one day! be proud my readers! Yes it was awkward. I warned you. but with that ends the awkwardness. I wanted to show why Bronya took Kisara, not Mokuba (he's getting a little old for that) Thanx and bare with me!


	6. Big Blue Note

**AN: **I'm so sorry I took so long. But now I'm sick and have nothing better to do so... Chapter 6, baby!

* * *

"So," Anzu started as she and Yugi made their way to the smoothie shop that had become their official hang out, "what's the deal with you and juice again?"

Yugi laughed, "I have no idea. Atem just likes juice, I guess." They entered the small shop and ordered. The dull hum of the costumers combined with the bright lighting created an easy atmosphere as the young couple took their seats.

"So," Yugi started, slurping on his juice, "How'd your audition for the ballet go yesterday?"

She smiled proudly, "Rehearsals start next..." she trailed off, noticing the sudden change in the anxiousness of her boyfriend's slurping. she cocked her head to the side, "Why... why did you switch personalities in the middle of drinking your juice?"

Atem blinked at her, "I, um, like juice." Tea giggled. Yugi's voice rang in Atem's head,_ Stop flirting with my girlfriend._

_I'm not flirting._

The smile was clear in Yugi's voice, _Stop flirting-_

"I'm not flirting with your girlfriend!" It took Anzu's insistant giggles for him to realize he'd yelled out loud. "I'm uh... I'm gonna get some more juice..."

_Haha! _Yugi mocked.

_Shut up._

_Now you're the insane one!_

_I said shut-_

"Yugi Moto?" the teenage girl behind the counter asked, flipping her shining black hair out of her eyes.

Atem blinked, "Yes?"

"um... This is for you...?" she pulled out an envelope with his name written in swirling letters. Forgetting the line continuously growing behind, him he tore it open with a fierce curiosity.

_My dear little Yugi, _read the first line, _you can't imagine how very thrilled I am to have you in this tournament of mine. I wish I could say the same or your little chicky, though. Why don't you turn around, you'll see what I mean. ;)_

Yugi, back in control of his body, wheeled around. The table Anzu had been sitting at moments ago was empty. Panicked he run to the table calling her name. There, set on top of the table was another note with the same elegant hand writing. He angrily ripped it open and plowed through the words.

_Haha! I'm so clever! _he could see the woman jumping up and down, clapping her hand at her achievement, _I got your little lovely! And the only way you're gonna get her back is to play the game. Your first clue will be there tomorrow. If you except, The clues will keep coming. Decline, and you can kiss you sweetheart goodbye. So, what's it going to be Mr. King of Games?_

_Good Luck, _

_Bronya _

_

* * *

_"Hmmmmm. Sometimes This is just too easy," She laughed, shaking her head. She turned to her companion who was peaking away at his food. "Let's see how the blonde one is doing, shall we?"

"Yes," she answered herself, deepening her voice and placing her head behind the fishbowl, "Let's."

* * *

"Shizuka! SHIZUKA!" Jonouchi called down the crowded street, "Shizuka! Now where could she have gone?"

"She said she would be back by now," Bakura stated worriedly, glancing around for his friend's sister. "She said she was just going to the shoe store down the street. How long can one girl look at shoes?"

"You'd be amazed," Jonouchi sighed rushing towards the store. The bell clinked as he pulled the door open and entered the store. The bright lighting accented the white walls and the plush, strategically placed furniture. He made his way through the shelves of shoes to the bored looking lady at the counter.

She looked up at the boys skeptically, "Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Yea, have you seen a girl about yay high," Jonouchi held up his hand level with his chest, "with long brown hair and a funky voice."

"No."

Honda sighed. "She probably just went home, Jonouchi..."

"Jonouchi?" The girl asked, "Runner up from duelist Kingdom?"

"You've heard of me?"

The girl laughed cruelly, "No. But I was supposed to give you this." she pulled out a envelope and handed it to him. The letters swooped gracefully across the front of the pure white paper. He opened it cautiously and struggled to read the elegant cursive. It read:

_Hello my fluffy friend, congratulations! You've made it this far! Are you ready to play a new game? You might be woundering where your sissy is. hehe! I'll tell you the same thing that I told your friend, if you accept this new game, clues will be coming to you through the mail. if you decline, little sissy will go bye bye! ^_^_

_So your choice Fluffy, which will it be_

_See you soon, _

_Bronya._

Jonouchi stared at the note in his hands in amazement. his sister? But.. What... Why... Bronya. Why was that name so familiar? He's seen it somewhere...

The tournament. He growled, causing the girl behind the conter to jump. He crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash. There was nothing he could do. He had to play along with her game until his sister was safe.

And once she was, that Bronya chick was going to get it!

* * *

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh!" She clapped her hands, giggling, "Didn't I tell you this was fun?"

"Blub, blub."

* * *

**AN**: YAY! Tanx bunches people! I've had a lot of people favorite this and it makes me UBER happyfull! thanx and hang in there

Love you all! 3 ^_^


	7. Welcome to Mystery

**AN: **Woot! I actually might update earlier then I thought! :P So now the story's moving, and I am incredibly excited! Except, now I have to come up with the clues... sigh... Anywho! Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you can't trace it?"

"Exactly what I said, bro," Mokuba tried to explain to his frustrated brother, "No return address. We can talk to the post workers..."

Kaiba sighed and ran a hand over his face, "No. This Bronya's not an idiot." He sat down in his chair and read through the note again.

_And so it begins, _the first line read, _My little game has officially started. I hope you're half as smart they say you are. You have three days to figure out this clue and arrive at your destination. If you're not there, I'll have to assume you don't want your little girl anymore. Then I have to get rid of her. Anymuffins! here you go!_

_They tell me horses don't fly, that it's all just an Illusion. But, for you Kaiba-boy, you better hope they're real!_

Relization dawned on him and he cussed loudly, causing Mokuba to jump and the cat to hiss and dive under the couch. Kaiba motioned to his brother and growled, "Come on Mokuba."

_

* * *

_"What on earth is that supposed to mean!" Jonouchi growled, tugging angrily at his fluffy blonde hair.

"Horses don't fly..." Yugi muttered thoughtfully to himself, "It's all... An Illusion?" He sighed and turned to his friends, "Any ideas?"

"'ell," Bakura said around the large chocolate chip muffin he had just shoved into his mouth whole, " 'n etholoy aw fwing houws s cawled aw Pwegrafis."

The small group turned to look at their British companion and one word escaped Honda's lips: "What?"

He gulped down the remains of his snack and spoke again, "I said: In mythology a flying horse was referred to as a Pegasus..."

The wheels started turing in Yugi's little head, "And she called me Yugi-boy!"

Honda jumped in, "And illusions is capitalized!"

Jonouchi opened his mouth and declared...

"I don't get it."

The group sighed in response and Mai hit her boyfriend in the head with the nearest pillow, "Pegasus has the next clue, you idiot."

"My clues different," Jonouchi protested.

Yugi sighed again, "Read it."

Jonouchi cleared his throat and read: "They tell me horses can't fly, that it's all an Illusion. But don't worry, maybe this time you won't come in second."

Mai growled her frustration, "You were second in duelist Kingdom! Which was run by PEGASUS!"

Jonuchi blinked, "Oh yea... I knew that..." he grinned sheepishly.

Yugi pulled out his cell phone and punched the numbers hurriedly. After a couple rings a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Pegasus-"

"Oh, hello Yugi-boy. I never thought you would be this desperate for revenge. It's two in the morning over here and-"

"Yea, sure, sure. Listen, did you get any strange mail lately?"

"Well yes," he said, confusion filling his voice, "I got a letter for you and your runner up friend the other day and-"

"What did it say!" he couldn't stop him self, he had to know.

"I don't read your mail!" He said, agast, "but I can send it to you..."

"No! No... We're coming to get them. "

"What about Kaiba-boy?"

Yugi blinked, "Well... yea. I assume him too..."

"Okay then, when will you be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh... Well, then... um... see you... tomorrow then...?"There was a soft click as the other man hug up.

"So," Bakura broke the silence, "how are we going to get to California by tomorrow?"

Yugi smiled slightly, "I've got an idea."

* * *

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Aw, Common Moneybags!"

"Yea, Seto just-"

"Mokuba, theris no way were taking that mutt in my jet."

"Well, we're not taking the jet without the mutt! No offense, Jonouchi."

"I can fly the jet just as well as you can. If not, better."

"Please big brother! If they say anything we can give them a parachute and make 'em jump."

Seto Kaiba considered this for a moment then said, " Fine. But I'm not providing anyone parachutes."

* * *

"Well, Larry," she said, throwing on a jacket, "I'm off. Now, be a good little fish and guard the prisoners." She turned to one of her minions, "You help him! Do whatever he tells you to."

"Yes Ma'am." He said looking down at the fish which blubbed happily at him. He sighed and thought to himself, _How did I get stuck taking orders from a fish?_

_

* * *

_Anzu Mazaki shouldn't help but think, _why me?_, as she was thrown into the dark, dank cell and the door clinked finally behind her. How had life gone from perfect to miserable in the corse of an hour?

"Anzu? Anzu!" A familiar voice broke through the darkness and arms wrapped around her.

"Shizuka? Why... why are we here?" She asked her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her.

Shizuka shook her head, "It's that stupid tournament. Yugi and my brother are finalists, so the took us in order to 'motivate' them."

Anzu glanced around the room and her eyes settled on a pale form in the corner. "Who's that?" She asked her companion.

Shizuka shrugged, standing up, "I don't know. They drugged me, I just woke up before you came in."

Then the door opened once more and another girl was thrown in. Shizuka caught her before she hit the ground, "Woa, there." she said.

The girl tore herself away from Shizuka and ran at the door, pounding at it with her small fist. "Let me out!" she cried, "Let me out! Just let me see my sister!" she sobbed out the last sentence giving up on getting out and sinking, crying and sniffling to the ground.

The form in the corner stood, standing to form a ghostly silhouette of a woman. She made her way over to the sobbing girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up and gasped, and the ghostly woman pulled her hand back as if the young girl had bitten her. "I'm sorry," she said backing away, "I... you were just... "she sighed, "never mind."

She turned to go back to her corner. "Wait!" Anzu said, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled sweetly, "Kisara. You?"

Anzu smiled at her new friend, "I'm Anzu. This is Shizuka." She turned to the young girl behind her, "Whats your name, sweetie?"

The girl examined Anzu for a moment, then spoke, "Analee. My name is Analee. Why are we here?"

Anzu looked at Shizuka, then back at Analee, "Did you hear about the newest tournament?"

She nodded, "My sister's a finalist."

"That's why you're here."

"Then why are you here?" Analee asked.

"My boyfriend is Yugi Moto."

"Yugi Moto?" Kisara asked.

"King of games?" Analee's eyes light up.

Anzu blushed, "Yup. Thats him."

Analee turned to Shizuka, "My brother is Katsuya Jonouchi, runner up in duelist kingdom."

The small group turned to look at Kisara, waiting for her to speak. "My... um... boyfriend is... Seto Kaiba."

They all stared in amazement. "When did this happen?"

Kisara blushed and hung her head, allowing a startlingly white curtain of hair to fall in front of her face. Analee, seeing her discomfort and hoping to make up for scaring her earlier sated what everyone was thinking, "When will they let us out?"

* * *

"Kaiba-boy! how wonderful to see you again!"

Kaiba glared at the man in front of him, "Just give me the clue."

Pegasus sighed, winking at Yugi, "Always so serious." Pegasus took his time taking out the envelopes and passing them out, saving Kaiba's for last. The opened them hurriedly.

_Congratulations my little pawns! you've made it to your first location! Now I bet you want another clue, don't you? Wouldn't you be so verry upset if I didn't give you one? hmmmm? Haha, but I do have one, don't you fret! I bet you're woundering what it is. Well, figure it out!_

_It was quite a blinding success for you to figure out the first clue , but can you keep it up? Things are getting tougher and tougher, mate. Better get back to your castle, your queen is waiting._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Whoot! capter 7! I'm so proud! Anywho, I hope you like it! thanx and bare with me!

I love you all! Except, you Nora, cuz you're my sissy. ^_^ haha! Have a happy Halloween!


	8. Landing in London

**AN: **Wow, it's been a while. Just today I looked at my stories and said, "I wrote a chapter 7? When did that happen?" :P So, I figured I'd right another chapter... so... yeah... since when does save mean "Delete everything I worked on for the past hour?" I hit the save button and it all went POOF! twice! twice it's done that! what the poop! So this isn't _all _my fault. enjoy anyway.

"England! Yes! We're going to england!" Bakura shouted.

"Well," Pegasus said, taken aback by the sudden outburst, "I'm glad you're... excited?"

"Maybe a little," Honda joked.

"Well?" Yugi questioned, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"That was way too easy!" Bronya pouted in dipointment. "We need to make these more challenging."

Blub, blub, bubble, bubble.

"Hmmmmm... Yes. I'm listening..."

Blubble, blubble.

"Yes! That's it!" she said jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "What would I ever do without you, Larry?"

Blubble.

"I never thought Ridin' in a jet would be this cool."

"Don't get used to it Mutt. Next chace I get I'm ditching you dweebs."

"Seto!"

"What? You never said we had ti keep them."

"But it was implied!"

Yugi's head snapped back and forth watching the Kaiba brother's argument. Finally he sighed and spoke to amused Atem. _What kind of tournament is this?_

Atem was confused, _What?_

_What does Bronya get from all this?_

_I don't know. Why did Pegasus do it?_

_He... he thought he could resurrect his wife._

_Think again. He didn' know you had the puzzle._

_For...fun?_

_Yes. Much like as we might find this argument amusing, they most likely find it aggravating. The same for this woman. She's just a demented soul looking for some entertainment._

_Could... _Yugi thought for a moment, _Atem, do you think she could have a millennium Item?_

_It wouldn't surprise me. The Millennium Eye drove Pegasus to insanity and the Ring allowed Bakura to be possessed by the evil spirit within. But, how would she have gotten it?_

_I... I don't know! I can't think!_

_Then don't. Rest, you can think when we get the next clue._

_Thanks Atem._

_Of course._

"We're here? Already?" Bakura said, amazed at the short amount of time it took them to reach his native country.

Mokuba smiled, "Yup. Now all we need to do is get to the castle and get that clue."

"They aren't going to let you in." Bakura stated firmly.

"Yea," Honda agreed, "Not even rich boy here knows the queen."

"Who said they had to let us in?" Kaiba said, pushing passed them in long, powerful strides.

"Seto! You can't break int the palace!"

He turned to look at his brother, "watch me."

Bakura laughed suddenly, startling his friends. "Sorry, but you _can't _break into the palace. Physically can't. They have guards. _British_ guards. They don't move. There is no way to get passed them."

"Well, if they don't move," Kaiba said from leages ahead of them, "one would think they would be easier to get around."

"See. I told you." Bakura gloated, "Nothing."

Kaiba looked indifferent, "Well, you're a Brit. Make them move."

"And how, may I ask, do I do that?"

He shrugged, "Insult them. pick a fight. _Something._"

"I'm not going to pick a fight with a guard!" Bakura almost yelled, aghast.

Kaiba sighed mumbling, "Do I have to do everything?" as he made his way to a gaurd. He got up in his face, muttered a few choice British frases, slaped him one across the cheek and calmly walked away. Bakura's jaw dropped in horror.

But it worked, they went after him, drawing the full attention of the crowd. They were talking agrily to him, and he nodded in reponce. Or what they thought was a responce.

Mokuba knew it was a signal.

While the gaurds continue to scold him Mokuba clambered, unnoticed, over the fence and looked around. They had to be somewhere...

Ah ha! There, in the flower bed. He slunk carefully over to it, listening for the angry gaurds. he snatched up the letters and ran, scrambling down like a squirl and waving the newly aquired letters at his brother.

He nodded his aproval and started backing away from the gaurds, letting them know the converstion was over and they rushed back to thier positions.

"You got 'em?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yuppers." Mokuba grinned. "Seto, Yugi, Jonouchi... Who's Sarina?"

"She must be the other finallist," Honda inferred.

"We should wait for her." Yugi said, looking around. "She doesn't have much time..."

A girl came rushing up to them, red hair flowing behind her. She stopped, panting, in front of them.

"Tell me I'm not to late!" The said between breaths. "Tell me there's still time!"

"Sarina?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes... Yes that's...that's me."

"Here." He gave her the note.

"The clue?" She asked. He nodded.

"Good luck." Seto said, "It's just jibberish." he held out the letter to his brother.

Csgatiulo!nraotn

Snye,dy Asatliaru

_Well that's... diffrent._


	9. King for a Day!

**AN: **Wow, I had such a hard time last time I updated. It all went poof, like five times... And then it wouldn't let me put the awesome clue I wanted, so they got this really lame, obvious clue, and if you didn't figure it out, bless you! that means it's not as obvious as I thought it was... sorry people. I'll try to make the clue better this time, but, thanx to fanfiction, I can't gaurinty anything... Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

The new girl moaned. "Figures." she sat down on the cirb and put her face in her hands.

Bakura knelt down to her, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"I hope so," she muttered into her palms, "I don't know what I'd do without my sister."

"We've all got something riding on this," Yugi assured her, "We will figure this out and we will get your sister back."

_Be careful. Don't make a promise you can't keep_, Atem warned him.

_I will keep this promise. I have to_. Was all Yugi said in reply.

"Maybe it's another language?" Honda suggested.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, I don't think so. It's just a bunch of letters."

"Well, maybe those letters are supposed to be words... somehow..." Jonouchi suggested.

Yugi grinned. "Maybe they're all scrambled up! Maybe all we have to do is unscramble them!"

He grabbed the letter and a pen and started trying different combinations. So far, no luck.

"Yugi,wait," Jonouchi commanded, "that right there. Switch those four letters around."

Yugi did as told and beamed as he read off the first word: "CONgratulations!"

in a matter of minutes, they had deciphered the rest of the clue. "Well, at least we know where we're going, Moneybags," Jonouchi announced, "Sydney Australia. "

"And where would the next clue be, Mutt?" The retort launched Kaiba and Joey into a verbal battle the likes of which had never before been seen in (or near) London. Sarina looked at Yugi in confusion.

"Do they do this often?" she asked.

Yugi sighed, "Sadly, yes."

"Stop it!" Mokuba shouted, bringing the verbal battle to a halt, "I'm not sure about you, but I want my friends back alive! Every moment you two waste on you constant insults in one more moment or friends are left with that... that lunatic! Now are you going to help us with this clue or not?"

Seto sighed and held put his hand, "Give it here, Mokuba." The younger Kaiba gave his brother the note. The elder studied it for a moment, then said, "Why is 'con' capitalized?"

Honda shrugged, "I don't know... Typo maybe?"

"Do you think she would go through all this trouble to have a typo? No, it means something..." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Kaiba ignored him, "Roland. I want you to look for any convention in Sydney, Australia in the next twenty-four hours. Quickly."

They waited in silence for a few minutes, then he nodded and hung up. "Well?" Jonouchi questioned.

"We're going to comic con."

* * *

"All the... Cosplayers!" Jonouchi shuddered.

"Australian cosplayers,"this time Honda shivered.

"Could be worse," Mokuba joked, "they could be American cosplayers."

"So what exactly are we looking for here, Kaiba?" Yugi asked quietly, staring as a group of people dressed as aliens wandered leisurely past them.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Kaiba said seriously.

"Look around Kaiba!" Jonouchi shouted, "Everything's out of the ordinary!"

He shrugged, "Look for something ordinary then."

"Hey you! With the crazy hair! Yeah, you!" A young boy dressed as Naruto (complete with weapons) came running up to them. "Nice costume!"

"Ummmm..." Yugi stuttered, "Thanks?"

"How'd you get your hair to stand up like that? The other guy just used felt."

"L'Orel, because... What? What other guy?"

"there was a guy, dressed just like you... All of you..."

"There. Abnormal." Seto stated.

"Where were they?" Yugi asked kindly.

"That way. By the Looking for Group booth."

As Kaiba strutted confidently in the direction the boy pointed Yugi said a polite goodbye and thank you before leading the gang o the booth.

* * *

"Hmmmm. Larry, I believe the end of our little scavenger hunt is almost here."

_Blub, bloop, blop?_

"Don't be sad my pet. The fun is only just beginning. Once they get here, the real show will begin."

* * *

"Well, Anzu,"Shizuka whispered, looking up at her friend, "what do you think?"

Anzu sighed," there's no way we're getting out of this by ourselves." She sat down, glancing over the dark room. the other two girls were asleep, Analee's head resting on Kisara's shoulder. She had hoped to get them all out of here. That poor little girl...

"what's the use? They're never going to let us go!" Shizuka buried her face in her arms.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure they'll let us go once our finalists get here..."

"If they all come, you mean."

"If?" Anzu stared, confused at her friend.

"I know Jonouchi will come for me, he always has, and I know Yugi would never leave you like this, and I'm not judging Analee's sister but... Kaiba? The only person he's ever cared about is Mokuba. I'm worried. What'll happen to her if he doesn't come?"

Anzu stared at the white haired girl across the room, "I don't know. But then again, I'm not sure what will happen if they do come..."

Kisara listened silently from across the room, stroking the young girl's hair soothingly. the other two thought she was asleep, they never would have discussed this if they had known she was listening. But she was glad she was hearing it. There was a sense of reality to their words, as if she had been living in a fantasy, thinking she could mean anything to Seto Kaiba...

No, she wasn't going to give up yet. She closed her eyes, leaning against the hard stone wall. _Seto,_ she thought desperately, _Where are you?_

_

* * *

_"That was surprisingly easy," Seto stated as he took the note from his cosplay self. He eagerly tore it open.

_I'm afraid that we are nearing the end of our little game, my friends. But don't be too sad, two more clues and we can start the real fun! The tournament is almost here! Aren't you excited? And then you'll all see your girls again. I bet you want your clue now don't you? Very well..._

_Une tour de pingouins peut manger beaucoup de papillons_

_Good luck! :)_

_

* * *

_**AN: **Yay! Finally! another chapter! And all with a major migraine! I hope that wasn't too terrible... Anywho, I love you all! :)


	10. Crazy Btch

**AN: **Bwahahahahahahaha! I actually had a pretty good clue, yes? Teehee! This whole Bronya thing is starting to wear off on me... kinda creepy... Anywhosits, I hate school computors they blocked fanfiction so it's not all my fault... NEW CHAPTER TIME!

* * *

"A tower of penguins can eat a lot of butterflies."

The group turned to look at the young billionaire, who sighed. "The clue. It's French. It says ' A tower of penguins can eat a lot of butterflies.'"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi shouted.

"Think about it, mutt!" Kaiba snapped, tired of having to do, in his opinion, all the thinking. "French. Tower..."

"The Eiffel tower," Sarina said before Jonouchi could come up with a retort.

"Amazing," The CEO grumbled before turning away and stalking over to the jet.

Mokuba over the injured looking girl, "Don't listen to him," He said, "He's just... Stressed."

"Aren't we all?" Yugi sighed before leading the rest of the pack towards their transportation.

* * *

Again, Yugi was amazed at how short the trip seemed to take. Before long they were at their destination. they stood with the crowd gawking (Except for Kaiba who NEVER gawked) up at the towering metal structure. "You really think the clue is up there?" Honda gulped.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it." Jonouchi responded as the pack squeezed into the already packed elevator and started their slow accent. When they reached the platform, they split up and scavenged for the clue. Nothing.

Again they searched, but they were ushered back into the elevator. Yugi sat down on the sidewalk, resting his chin in his hand. Jonouchi and Kaiba were furious, pacing back and forth ready to storm back up there and tear the tower apart to find it. "Do you think it could be farther up?"

"I hope not," Yugi sighed.

_It won't be there, _Atem's voice rang in his head.

_What makes you think that?_

_She wants us to play her game, _Atem said soothingly, _She wants us to find that clue so she can have her fun. Don't worry, Yugi. We'll find it. _

The pointy haired boy sighed, _I hope so..._

* * *

_"Have our little friends given up so soon?" she gasped, looking at the screen before her._

_Blubble, blub blub bloob._

"I agree, Larry. Did they forget all the information I so graciously gave them?" She shook her head sadly, "Maybe I won't get to duel..."

_Blub bloop blop._

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Jonouchi yelled, "we're running out of time!"

Yugi sighed again. They had come this far just to fail...

A deep chuckling started softly in the back of his mind. It grew louder and louder till Yugi couldn't stand it anymore. _What's so funny? _Yugi snapped at the ancient pharaoh,

_Look. butterflies. _

Yugi let his eyes drift to a bush directly across from him. Butterflies swarmed around it, blending together in an array of colors. _What?_

_A tower of penguins... _Atem prompted.

"Can eat a lot of butter flies!" Yugi shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Great," Honda said, rolling his eyes, "Yugi's lost it."

"The clue!" He pointed to the bush, 'Butterflies!"

Jonouchi understood immediately, rushing over to the bush and rummaging through the bush.

"Fetch," Mokuba heard his brother mutter under his breath and he hand to hold back the laughter.

Jonouchi reappeared victorious, Showing proudly the envelope with the familiar neat writing. He passed them out to his friends (and Kaiba) And they tore them open anxiously.

_You've done it! You've reached the end of our little scavenger hunt! don't be too disappointed, dear, for now the real fun begins! go back to the hiding spot of the letters you now hold in your hand. Pull up on the branch with the one pink flower. My survent will be waiting to show you the way. _

_Until we meet, _

_Bronya_

The four looked at each other. What if this was some sort of trap? What if the second they did as they were told the would be captured and they could do nothing to help their friends? Kaiba sighed, he was never one to just sit around and wait for others to make up their minds. This was the only chance of getting her back and he was going to take it no matter what the others thought. He walked confidently over to the bush and pulled the said branch.

Instantly the ground started shaking. Kaiba took a steep back to steady himself as a stairway appeared in the ground before them, leading into a dimly lit tunnel. A single man stood be fore them, just as the letter had said. "Come with me." He demanded. The group paused slightly before following him into whatever lay before them.

* * *

"I'm just so excited larry!" she shrieked as she lay side ways across her chair while fingering her fish's bowl, "Finally I'll get to met our little pawns."

_Blubble bloop blop blop blu-_

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bronya whispered, "Shhhhhh, Larry! Their coming!"

* * *

The brightness of the new room scorched Yugi's eyes as the group emerged from the tunnel. As his eyes ajusted to the sudden brightness they focused on a figure, sprawled sideways across a chair. Then the figure, a woman, became more didtinct. She was young and small, aburn hair flowing down her back and green eyes shining. Yugi gasped in recognition. It couldn't be...

"Friends!" She spread her arms wide in welcome and Yugi could fell the group tense. "Welcome! And to think we meet at last!" She giggled, dipping her finger in the fish bowl beside her and twiling it around.

"We've done this long enough," Kaiba growled, " your little 'game' is over-"

"Over?" She said softly, turning herself to sit in the chair proporly. "Over!" She was shouting now, "oh, no. No where close to over! why, it's only the start" she laughed again, twirling as she did so.

"Where are our friends?" Yugi demanded.

"All in good time my pointly little friend, I gaurentee you they're fine." Bronya stopped suddenly, looking over at her fish bowl. She nodded a few times and turned back to them, "Larry's right. You must be exausted. You! Show them to their room..."

The same minion from before ushured them away, leaving only Bronya and her fishy companion. When the group was safely out of sight, she beconed another minnion to her "Lock the doors." she commanded, "We don't want anyone wandering around and ruining the fun now do we?"

_Blubble, blubble, blubble._


	11. Cry Little Sister

**AN: **Hey everyone! We're finally at the good part! Well, good for you, not so much for me... Now I have to write duels... But not to fear my dear readers, for I have with me my trusty Yu-Gi-Oh rule book! :D Anyway, I hope this turns out half as good as I planed it... Then again, you stuck with me this long!Thanx to anyone who's read and made this story the most favorited/alert/reviewed story I've ever written :) I'd be nothing without you guys.

* * *

Yugi sat in the lavishly furnished living room staring at the cards laid out before him. He was attempting to think up a strategy for his first duel, but his heart wasn't in it. The moment they were shown to their apartment like courters Kaiba retreated to his room. The others, however had sat in the living room conversing. They talked about themselves and those they came to rescue. But no one said anything of the duels to come. More than anything they were trying to separate themselves from the others, but the only one succeeding thus far was the elusive Seto Kaiba.

Sarina explained that she and her sister came from a broken family. The girls lived in Japan with their mother while their father lived out in California, wanting nothing to do with his children. Her mother worked three jobs and was almost never home, which left her to look after her sister. She had entered the tournament to get the prize money to help support their family. Jonouchi tried not to show it, but Yugi could see the sympathy he felt for the girl. Their stories were so similar, but only one could walk out with what they wanted. What they needed...

One by one the group retired to their room until it was nearly midnight and Yugi sat alone with his cards. _We need to concentrate, Yugi,_ Atem's gentle voice prodded.

Yugi sighed, _I know it's just... Every time things got hard, she was there, you know?_

In the back of his mind Yugi could see Atem nod, _And she will be again, Yugi. _

_But what about the others? _Yugi asked, pulling his knees up to his chin and hugging them tight, looking like a lost child.

_There has to be a way, _Atem assured him, _We just need to find it. _

_What if there isn't a way?_

Atem blinked, _What?_

_What if there isn't a way. What if, no matter what we do, we loose?_

_Yugi, you've got to have faith. Have faith in yourself and your cards. _

Yugi nodded slowly, sadly. Atem sighed, _Why don't you get some rest? You've got to be ready tomorrow. _

Yugi nodded again. Atem felt sorry for the man who would always be a child to him. _We will find it Yugi. I promise. _

_Be careful what you promise..._

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat bolt upright in his bed sweat dampining his dark brown hair. He looked around the room for a moment before sighing. It was that dream again. He'd been having that dream over and over again since they took her and he always woke up after the bolt of enerygy hit her. It was almost as if he could feel her as she lay dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do...

He glaced at the clock next to the bed. Two a.m. He sighed again, no use trying to sleep now. he might as well prepare for his first duel.

* * *

Jonouchi tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. He had been in bed for hours yet sleep and the comfort it brings with it continued to elude him. he couldn't help but think of the day ahead and wondering if he would be the first to duel.

One thing he was sure of, he didn't want to face Yugi. Yugi and Anzu had been his friends for years and the thought of losing them was unbearable. He didn't want to face Sarina either. They were too alike, fighting for such similar causes he wasn't sure he could do it. That left only Kaiba. But still, could he really steal away somebody else's hope? Even someone who he hated as much as that rich ass.

Joouchi sighed, falling back into the pillow. He just wanted things to go back to the way things used to be back before this whole tournament when it was just him, his friends, and his sister...

Finally, the quietness of sleep claimed him and took him into it's comforting clutches.

* * *

"Ohhhhh! Larry I'm so excited! Finally we can get the real fun going!"

Blub, blub, bloop. blubble, blubble.

"I agree, Larry." She turned to one of her minions, "Go. Fetch the... motivation for our first duelists."

* * *

Their courters bustled with the sleepy activities of the awakening party. Coffee was made, toast tosted ( and in Jonouchi's case, burnt), and the tention in the air was almost unbearable. Today was the first deul, the first step to gaining, or ultimately losing, the one they came to save. Mokuba sat on the couch legs curled up to his chin staring at his brother's door.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Honda asked sitting next to the boy.

Mokuba forced a smile, "Nothing. I'm just... Worried I guess..."

Honda nodded, he was nervous himself. Nervous for his friends not to mention the one that he loved...

He glanced towards the king of games and frowned. Yugi was distant today, lost in his own world. Honda hoped that was a good thing, that he was preparing himself for the battle to come. But he also hoped his pointy headed friend knew he wasn't alone...

An hour later there was a click as the door was unlocked and pushed open. The same man who had shown them to their room was standing in the doorway, face expressionless, "Duelists, grab your decks and come with me."

For a moment, no one moved. Then Yugi grabbed his deck and slowly stood. He led the small party out the door and after the man.

They entered the same room as before Bronya lounging in a chair, swirling the water of her fish bowl. The oly diffrence from the night before was the deul platform in the middle of the room. "Good morning!" Their host greeted cheerfully, "Sleep well?" When she got no responce from the group, She continued, "I hope you're ready for today. Otherwise, you'll regret it." She smiled sweetlybefore calling to one of her minions, "Choose our fist chalengers, will you?"

The man dissapered for a moment before returning with two girls, one a child, no older then ten, with dark hair and her head down. The other was thin with pale skin and white hair. Yugi gasped when he saw her, he knew her...

"Analee!" Sarina shouted, taking a step forward.

The child looked up then staring at her sister, "Sarina!"

"Kisara," Yugi heard the name whispered as Kaiba pushed his way forward And stood by the pointy headed deulist. The girl said nothing back, but she focused her blue irisis on him and smiled.

The girl, Atem whispered in the back of yugi's mind. The girl from Egypt.

Bronya giggled, "Wounderful! Now, start the duel before I grow bored!" And with that command, they took their sides and drew their first hand.

Sarina looked at the cards in her hand, studying them carefuly. Then she pulled ut a card, "I play Mother Grizzly in attack mode," She announced as a giant grixxly materialized in front of her.

Kaiba didn't hesitate as he played his card, "X-Head Cannon, attack her mother Grizzly!"

His 1800 point X-Head Cannon was easily a match for her 1200 poit Grizzy, but she was smiling while he attacked, "Thank you, Kaiba. Thanks to my Grizzly's special abilaty I can summon one monster with attack points up to 1500. "

"Wow." Joey mermered, "Maybe this girl has a shot, huh Yug?"

Yugi nodded, but he doubted if Kaiba would lose that easly.

"So I summon Mermaid Knight," Sarina declared still smiling, "And I'll play the spell card Umi. This Raises the attack and defence of all water type monsters and lowers that of all machine and fire types. Say good bye to 200 of you Cannon's attack points!" They watched in astonishment as Kaiba's Monters points lessed and she attacked. "Then, just for fun, I'll summon 7 colred fish and attack."

The second turn in and Kaiba was down 6000 to 7400.

A meniacal laugh drew Yugi's concentration away from the duel taking place and toward there host. She seemed to be having a whispered conversation with her fish...

Then he noticed a peice of jewelry flashing in the light and gasped. He grabbed Jonouchi's arm and sook it violently. "Woah, Yugi! I'd like to keep my arm attached to my body," the blonde responded after a couple minutes.

"Jonouchi, look!" Yugi whispered frantically pointint to the crazed woman in the chair.

"She's talking to the fish? She's crazier than I thought..."

"No! Not that! look at what she's wearing around her neck!"

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," Yugi confermed, "The melenium key." That's how she knew who to take, what they cared the most for. She had used the key to see into Their hearts.

Kaiba was straitfaced and expressionless when Yugi looked back at the duel. He drew acard looked at it and drew another from his hand. "I'll place one card face down and Play ring of distruction. I'll attach it to your Mermaid knight!"

The ring attached it'self to the monster and blew up as allways when the dust cleared, Kaiba had been saved by Ring of defence.

The girl sighed. She had seen Seto Kaiba duel many times before and this move diddn't surprise her in the least. Still, she didn't try to fool herself. This deul would be anything but easy.

She drew a card and placed it in her hand, looking over her options. "I play Unshaven Angler and end my turn."

Kaiba's turn. As the young CEO studdied his cards, Yugi looked at the girls they were fighting for. The youger girl, Analee, stood with her arms around herself and shaking. Silent tears trailed from her eyes as she observed the deul taking place.

Kisara on the otherhand stood straight an silent, but there was fear in her eyes. Yet, whenever she looked at Kaiba her eyes only showd concrn. Kaiba looked towards her briefly before playing his next card. " I discard one card from my hand to play Cost Down. Then I'll summon Blue eyes white dragon."

Sarina shook her head and sighed. " I'll sacrifice Unshaven Angler in order to summon Ocean Dragon Knight! Attack his blue eyes white dragon!" Yugi and the others watched in awe as Kaiba's dragon was wiped from the feild.

Aside from being slightly annoyed, Kaiba was not fazed. they were now tied at 5,900 points, This would be easy enough to finish. "I play Kaiser sea horse and Peten the dark clown as sacrifices so I can summon Chaos Emporor Dragon. Due to his special ability, I can send all Monsters on the feild and in our hands and on the field to the graveyard by sacrificing 1,000 life points." Now Kaiba had the lead 5,300 points to 1400.

Sarina blinked. What just happened? as she drew a new hand she skanned for a card the could help her. Any Card. She had to help her sister! " I play Creeping doom manta in defence mode and end my turn."

Kaiba gave The slightest of smiles. He had every thing he needed to finish this right here. But still, he hesitated. The more he looked at these to girls the more he saw himself and Mokuba. It only took one look at Kisara for all of his doubts to melt away. She tried not to show it, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He played his next cards without a second thought, " I play Lord of Dragons and Flute of summoning Dragons. With these two cards, I can summon two dragons from my deck."

Oh no, Yugi thought.

"I summon Two Blue Eyes White Dragons. Then I play the card Monster Reborn to bring back the third and final Blue Eyes. And I'll use polymorization to make Blue eyes ultimate dragon. Lord of Dragons, attack Creeping Doom Manta. Blue Eyes, Attack her life points!"

With a final flash of white lightning, the duel was ended. Scilent tears fell from sarina's eyes as Bronya cackled evily. "Wonderful! Wounderful!" she cheered.

"Blubble, blub," Larry agreeed.

"What... What are you going to do to her?" Sarina chocked out.

"I'm going to kill her of corse!" Bronya giggled.

"No!" Sarina screamed, "Not her! take me. Kill me instead."

Bronya thought for a moment, "A vallent offer, but I'm afraid I have to follow my rules. Say bye bye to sissy."

With a sharp twist of her wrist, the young girl gave a short scream and crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! finally! There's no excuse for me not having this up. It's been planed for over a month now... Next chapter will be up soon. Thanx :D


	12. Keep Holding On

**AN:** Another chapter! So soon! :O Haha, I had this one done before the last chapter, so I thought I'd type it up for you guys. :)

* * *

The only sound that night was thequiet sobbing from behind a door. It haunted Yugi three doors down, though it was barely audible. So that was what waited for those who lost. How could he even considerit?

But how could he not? If he didn't he would lose Anzu, the only girl he had ever loved. But Jonouchi and his sister, Kaiba and that girl, that poor girl down the hall...

'Yugi,' Atem's voice prodded quietly, 'I think I might have a way.'

Yugi was immeadately at attention. 'Really? What is it?'

The invatation says, whatever his or her heart desires most...'

'So if we want them all to be safe-'

'She has to do it. It's our only chance.'

Yugi sighed, 'So we have to win?'

Atem nodded, 'Wehave to win.'

Figures.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his room listening to the sobbs echo in his head. Seto Kaiba was a lot of things, but he wasn't a killer. He couldn't have even killed that horriable excuse for a stepfather as the press so avidly Belived. The idiot fell out a window...

He shook his head and walked over to the window, staring out into the darkness. This wasn't about his father, this was about that girl.

But if he hadn't done what he did, he would have lost Kisara and he was never going to let that happen again.

Again? Why was it always again? As if she had been lost before...

Who was he kidding, everything about this reminded him of Egypt. He had lost her once already and he was going to get her out.

* * *

Anzu paced the floor as Shizuka hugged her knees to her. It was only hours ago that they had found out only one of them could make it out.

Anzu didn't know what to think. As much as she wanted out of this she wanted her friends to get out more.

Shizuka had been to frightened to say anything, she just sat in the corner, thinking about the high chance her brother wouldn't win. An hour ago she had broken down, crying on Anzu's shoulder, now she just sat, arms wrapped around herself as if to physically hold herself together.

Only Kisara said nothing. She stood quietly near the others staring off into the distance. "Kisara?" Anzu asked, concerned for her new friend, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kisara lied nodding, "I just hope Seto's ok..."

Shizuka snorted, "Kaiba? I'm sure he's just peachy."

"You didn't see him..."

Shizuka opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by Anzu's gentle hand on her shoulder. The last thing they needed right now was a fight.

* * *

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Jonouchi asked as Yugi walked nervously into his room.

"Atem and I have a theory..." His pointy haired friend traild off uncertainly.

"Well spill it, we don't have forever."

"The invitation said what ever your heart desires..."

"Yugi what does that matter? If you lose, They're dead."

"But Jonouchi, She has a melenium Item! Normal rules don't aply!"

"So what you're saying is in order to win we have to crush everyone's hopes?"

"And defeat Bronya," Yugi added, nodding.

Jonouchi blinked, "Wow... that's alot to take in.."

Yugi nodded again, "I know. I just wanted to let you know so tomorrow... Just good luck Jonouchi."

"You too, Yugi."

* * *

'Yugi you need your sleep,' Atem said kindly.

'So you've said..." Yugi sighed

'And I will again until you listen. Tomorrow will be hard enough as it is.'

Yugi plopped down on the bed, 'Are you sure this will work?"

'It's our best chance.' Atem knew it was possiable. He had seen it.

It had been in Egypt slightly before his ftaher had died. A man came to be judged after killing a family of innocent people. They tried him with the scale which determained the evil in him could only be balanced by bringing back the innocents and killing their murderer.

It was this Atem tought about a Yugi drifted slowly into a restless sleep. Even if they won, this could only end in death.

* * *

"So we have to crush everyone's hopes?"

"And defeat Bronya."

The conversation played continuously in Jonouchi's mind, a wall keeping him from the sleep he so desprately needed. He would be facing his best friend tomorrow. And in order to keep his sister he would have to win.

And thenhe would have to beat Bronya. Then they would all be fine.

But what if he couldn't? They every one would be lost. Could he really risk that? Sure, he had a powerful deck and faith in his cards, but in the area of shear skill, he lacked. He relied to heavily on luck. Could he risk their lives on luck?

Sleep never came for him. He knew what he had to do. The only question was, could he really do it?

* * *

With dawn came more tention. Kaiba came out of his room to eat then retreated again. Then came the others, eating their breakfast slowly and nevously. The only one who didn't come out to eat was Jonouchi. He stayed locked in his room until the man came to get them.

While they walkedto the arena, Jonouchi came up next to Yugi. "Can I talk to Atem for a minute?"

"What is it Jonouchi?" Atem asked, concerned .

"This thoery of yours... Are you sure it's gonna work?"

Atem nodded, "as sure as I can be."

Jonouchi noddedand looked away, lost in his thoughts.

"Welcome back!" Bronya cheered, clapping her hands in excitement. "Are you ready for our next duel? Go get our captives, will you?" She commanded a servent.

from out of the door came Shizuka and Anzu, both dirty and obviously tiredBut still standing tall. Yugi's heart flipped and twisted at the sight of Anzu, but he felt a pang for Shizuka as well.

Jonouchi took a step forward, "Shizuka, listen to me. I love you. I'll do anything to keep my little sister safe. That's why I'm doing this. It's all for you."

He turned to Yugi. "I surrender. You're our best hope Yuge." He squeezed his eyes shut, scilent tears falling from them, "I surrender."

Bronya sighed, "what a pitty. I was quiet looking forward to this duel. Oh well," and with a quick flick of her wrist, Shizuka gave a short scream and crumpled to the floor.

And all the king of games could do was stand there as Anzu was taken away and his bast friend held the lifeless body of his sister in his arms, bawling.


	13. How to Make a Heart Hollow

**AN:**I know, there is no excuse for procrastinating this long. I've the duel written for well over a month now... Sorry! But I'm working on it now, so here you go! :)

* * *

"I can't do it, Atem," Yugi whispered into the darkness of his room.

"Of corse you can," Atem reassured him gently.

Yugi punched the wall, drawing blood from his clenched fist."You don't understand-"

"No, Yugi, I don't think you understand! It's not just Anzu on the line right now!"

Yugi turned his face as if to hide from the voice he knew was in his mind, "But after Jonouchi-"

"You should be all the more willing!" The Pharaoh took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't like this anymore than you do, Yugi, but we have no choice. We either do this or they're all lost. Forever."

Yugi nodded solemnly, "Atem just tell me you'll be there if I can't do it.'

"You have my word."

* * *

Seto Kaiba stared into the blankness of his celing, trying to distract himself from the darkness all around him. Even with the light on he couldn't escape it. It would find him and wrap him in it's vicous grip. And with it came the screams.

The little girl. Wheeler's red haired sister. Kisara. their screams all merged together in a chorus of agony for the young CEO. The girls face and her voice constantly floated into his head, tormenting him about what he had done.

The great Seto Kaiba had developed a soul.

But why did the mutt's sister haunt him so. He didn't like her, didn't know her, and definitely didn't care what happened to her. So why did it bother him so?

Because that's what awaited the loser of this horrid game. That's what awaited whoever gave up.

Seto would not give up. No matter how much it tormented him.

He didn't care about himself anymore.

* * *

"I agree, Larry. I expected more from our last challenger," a perfectly manicured finger swirled the water around in the small glass fish bowl.

"Blubble blubble bloop."

She sighed, "I suppose I should have expected as much. But don't worry your scaly little head. This next duel is guaranteed to be quite entertaining."

Larry blubbed happily, swimming in and out of his sunken ship.

* * *

The room was set up as normal when the group entered the arena. There host lay sprawled in her chair, fish bowl balanced in her lap. "Only two left now?" she mused, "Such a pity, I was really hoping to drag this out a bit longer."

Yugi looked over at his soon to be opponent. Kaiba's jaw was set in a hard line, clearly showing his annoyance and determination. Kaiba wasn't going to hold back. Yugi couldn't either.

"Bring out our captives, will you?" she asked one of her servants surprisingly sweetly. He rushed from the room only to return moments later with the two girls. each one held there heads high, though they were obviously dirty and exhausted. Anzu looked surprisingly at ease, unlike the white haired girl at her side. She tried to hide her discomfort, but was not as skilled an actress as Anzu was. Still, she gave Kaiba a brave and rather convincing smile before they were lead to their spots. Yugi and Kaiba took to their sides of the field and drew their first hands.

Yugi examined the cards he was holding, he still wasn't sure of what he was capable of. He picked a card and placed it on his platform. "I play Yellow Gadget in attack mode."

Kaiba sighed inwardly. When he had told himself that he would win, no matter what, he didn't think it would be so easy, "I play Enraged Battle Ox, attack his Yellow gadget!"with a shower of dust, Yugi's monster disappeared from the field along with 500 of his life points.  
Yugi cringed, he knew it wouldn't hold up against any of Kaiba's monsters. He drew a card and examined his hand once more. "I place one card face down," he declared, "and I end my turn."

"What is he doing?" Honda asked jaw dropped.

"Deciding," Bakura breathed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Yugi has to make a choice. A difficult one. Despite everything Kaiba has put him through, he still considers him his friend. Now, in order to win, he has to take from Kaiba something he cares about."

Honda blinked, "Why should that matter, Kaiba's not going to go easy on him."

"But still- "

Bakura broke off, staring a Jonouchi. He had been silent all day, head down, inwardly sulking. Now he looked up, staring determined at the duel before him, "C'mon, Yugi. Don't let me down," he breathed.

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack his face down monster." Kaiba commanded his beast. It lunged towards the other side of the field, delivering a swift blow to the card projected before Yugi.

Instead of disintegrating, a monster appeared. Kaiba had barely opened his mouth when Yugi explained, "Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle and, by attacking it face down, you activated it's special ability. It takes 1000 damage from your life points."

Kaiba gave a small smirk, it wouldn't have been any fun to crush Yugi if he hadn't been trying. He pulled a card, looking at it thoughtfully before placing it in his hand and choosing a card. "I play Saggi and one card face down. "

_It's probably a trap, Yugi. _Atem warned.

_I know, but I don't really have a choice, do I? _Yugi asked as he pulled a card from his deck "I play Green Gadget. Green Gadget, attack!" Yugi commanded his warrior.

"I sacrifice Saggi in order to activate Crush Card virus," Yugi was amazed that the only emotion in Kaiba's voice was a slight tinge of boredom, "As you know, this card stops you rom using any card with 1500 points or more for 3 turn."

_Damn it! _Yugi cursed himself inwardly. Of corse that had been Kaiba's plan! Everything Kaiba was planing depended on Yugi's rash decisions brought on by the situations. He was trying to use this whole mess to his advantage...

And Yugi couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Marik Ishtar sat in his small house flipping endlessly through the T.V channels, searching desperately for something good to watch. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asked from his kitchen.

"Looking for something entertaining," Marik sighed.

"I think I might be able to help you there."

Marik paused, turing to look at his girlfriend, "Really?" He smiled mischievously.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak but was hushed unexpectedly as Marik's attention was drawn to the television. A young reporter was standing in front of the Eiffel tower, her dark hair blowing in the slight breezes talking hurriedly and seriously to the camera. "No one knows quite what is happening here in france as the reports keep coming. Many people hearing terrifying screams, claiming murder. None of these claims, however have been proven-"  
"Really? You're ignoring me for some conspiracy theory?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Shhhhhh!" Marik inched closer to the television. Something seemed off...

It was a different reporter on screen now, she thanked the other reporter before moving on to the next headline. "Still no word on the finals of Bronya Sahan's tournament as the secret duels continued-"

Something clicked in Marik's head. Bronya, wasn't that the girl he... _shit._

_"_Babe," He said, jumping up and running to pack a suitcase, "I'm going to Paris!"

"Why?" Jenifer questioned.

Marik rolled his eyes, "To see my other girlfriend!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I hope she knows she's dating a whore."

"He does!" And with that, he ran out the door.

* * *

Yugi's hand was shaking slightly as he went to draw a card. He had to separate himself. If he didn't, he would get reckless and Kaiba would win.

_Yugi, _Atem's voice was soft, _I can do it._

_Atem, you don't have to._

_Yugi, it might be the only way. Please..._

__Yugi nodded inwardly, allowing Atem to take his place once again.

Atem glanced over the cards Yugi held in his hand. "I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. And I end my turn," He declared.

_Back to defense, _Kaiba thought, _Pathetic. _"Enraged Battle Ox, attack Green Gadget!" He commanded and the monster disappeared taking 200 of Yugi's life points with it.

Atem was straight faced as he drew another card. They were all counting on him. Glancing at the card, he placed it on the field. "I place one card face down and summon Red Gadget in attack mode. "

Seto immediately dove into an attack, "Enraged battle Ox, attack his Red Gadget."  
"I activate my magic card Mirror Force!"

_Damn it! _Seto thought to himself, _Of corse! How could I be so stupid! I can't help Kisara if I don't think things through! _He looked up at the light haired girl, who gave him a shaky smile in return.

"I think you know what this card does. It reflects your attack back at your battle Ox."

"Enough with the definitions," Kaiba growled as he drew a card and his life points dropped to 5,300 compared to Yugi's 7,200. He had to stay focused. "I play Peten the Dark Clown, Kaiser Sea Horse and place 2 cards face down."

Atem studied the field as he drew his card. He knew Kaiba's strategy well enough to know those two face down cards. But, he sent his Gadget to attack Kaiba's Peten anyway.

"You activated my trap card, ring of destruction and I'll attach it to your Red Gadget!"

As his Red Gaget exploded along with 1,300 of his life points he saw Kaiba had (unsurprisingly) saved himself with the Ring of Defense.

Atem growled slightly, figures. He picked up a card and smiled. "I sacrifice my Marshmallon and Big Shield Gardana in order to summon my Dark Magian! Dark Magian, attack his Kaiser."

Kaiba's monster shattered before him, but he didn't seem to care. He had drawn exactly what he needed. "I play Lord of Dragons and Flute of summoning dragon allowing me to summon two blue eyes white Dragons. Then I'll sacrifice my Lord of Dragons and Peten the Dark Clown to summon the Third Blue eyes. Then, I'll used Polymerization to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragoon!"

_So it's almost over, _Kisara thought to herself, frowning. Her mind kept taking her back to what Anzu had said. Yugi had a plan. And he was, arguably, the best duelist here. What if Seto won here but lost to Bronya? No. He had to loose. But how was she supposed to convince him?

"Blue Eyes, attack his Dark Magian!"

Atem put an arm up to shield his eyes from the destruction before him. Kaiba had summoned his most powerful monster, and he had nothing in his hand to stand up to it. He needed time!

He reached out and drew a card, once again his faith saved him. "I play Kurriboh in defense mode and place one card face down."

"I used a Kurriboh," Bakura muttered, "it failed." Honda smacked his fluffy friend's head.

Seto Kaiba smirked. He really thought his Kurriboh could hold up to his dragon? "Blue eyes, attack his fuzzbal!"

"I activate my Swords of Revealing light!" Atem declared as Kaiba was trapped in a cage of swords. Three turns. that's All he had to turn this duel around.  
He drew a card, looking at it briefly before placing it on the field. "I play Catapult Turtle and Celtic Gaurdian. Catapult turtle attack his life points directly!" Celtic Guardian hauled himself onto the turtle and was hurled across the field lowering Kaiba's life points to 3,800.

Kaiba could do nothing but draw a card as his hopes started to melt away.

"I play Queen's Knight and fire her at your life points," Atem announced as once again Kaiba was struck.

3,150. Kaiba could do nothing.

"I sacrifice my Kurriboh to attack your life points again!"

3,000. Still Kaiba could do nothing next turn. He would have to come up with something or...

He looked up at Kisara who smiled at him. It was stronger this time, resolved. She shook her head slowly, as if reading his thoughts. His face fell. She didn't want him to win.

_I.. I can't, _His eyes seemed to beg with her, pleading with her.

She didn't look away, _Trust me, _her blue irises seemed to whisper to him, _trust me..._

__Atem drew a card and froze. This was it. The card that could save him. It would also bring an end to this duel.

Kaiba saw the torn expression on his face, swallowed his pride and spoke, "Yugi, if you're half the duelist you think you are, you would play that card."

Atem opened his mouth to object, "But-"

"I don't need your pity!" The words pained him, for he knew what they meant, "If you have the damn card, play it!"

Atem nodded somberly, "I place one card face down, and end my turn," his voice was little more than a whisper.

Kaiba knew this was it, "Blue Eyes," his voice shook ever so slightly, something Atem was sure only he notice, "attack his face down card."

Kaiba's hands gripped the platform, knuckles white from the strain, "I activate magic cylinder. It negates your attack, then it takes away life points equal to the attacking monsters attack." Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had 4500 attack points. The duel was over.

"My goodness, Larry! Wasn't that exciting!" Bronya giggled, "But I'm afraid little Kaiba's girl will have to pay the price!"

She laughed again as Kisara let out a small, sharp scream and started to fall. Seto caught her before she hit the ground. He crouched there, holding her limp body close, a single tear dripping onto her face and rolling down her cheek.

And some thing in the king of games snapped.

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you go guys! Not the best chapter, but eventually I'll hopefully come back and edit it. Next chapter is the final duel! Will Yugi survive? I sure hope so! :)


End file.
